dangerdicksdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Male Lupe
The Male Lupe stone or also known as the "Black Wolf" in reference to its previous owner. This stone was once the soul of the general of Kanewi, the Marshal General. It looks like a perfect crystal sphere with some ancient characters in a dead tongue inside. Non legacy Statistics The Male Lupe ''crystal is treated as a normal +1 ion stone until activate. 'Omen' In any ambient light the stone will absorb the light in a 1 ft radius around it making that area basked in shadow and does not dispel. . '''History' Kanewi was born in a small village of hunters and gathers in a remote mountain region. When Tolpang rose to power and began searching for people to serve under him, Kanwei was found when he slaughtered an entire regiment of soldiers by removing the throats of Tolpang's men. It was this ferocity and viciousness that Tolpang manipulated and thus brought Kanewi into his service. Knowledge (History, Lore) DC 15 ... Knowledge (History, Lore) DC 18: ... ... Knowledge (History, Lore) DC 25: ... ... Knowledge (History, Lore) 'DC 31: '... Legacy Rituals These rituals are required to unlock all the abilities of The Male Lupe. ... ... Cost and Gain This ritual costs ... gp to perform. The Feat granted is Least Legacy ( ...). '' '...' You must sunder and destroy your way through 1,000 gp worth of equipment of adversaries. 'Cost and Gain' This ritual costs ... gp to perform. The Feat granted is ''... ( ...). '' '...' You must be awake and un-sheltered for an entire storm and have it not hinder your abilities even once, ie make all the saves. You must engage at least one opponent in this storm in a duel. 'Cost and Gain' This ritual costs .... gp to perform. The Feat granted is ''... (...). '' '''Wielder Requirements' * Base Attack Bonus +... * ... * Intimidate 8 ranks * .... * Non - Good Alignment Male Lupe Table Legacy Abilities All the following are Legacy item abilities of .... * Night Wolf Senses: '' You gain Scent and Darkvision 30 ft. * ''Shadow Claws: ''You gain a +1 Clawed Gauntlet. * ''Moon Tooth: a +1 '''''Spiked, Basket hilt, NoDachi 18-20/x3 +1 ac 2d4 spiked basket hilt. ]'' * ''Freki Plate: a +1 Full Plate in the shape of a wolf with a Warder cloak of Dueling. * ''Touch of Shadows: ''slight touch of shadow. ** Deeper Darkness 3/day ** unharmed by negative energy and stat drain. * ''Nether Sight: ''You gain Ethereal sight and True Darkvision * ''Corrupting Shadows: ''increased shadow powers, [Chilling Darkness, shadow jump * ''Body Of Sköll: ''All weapons and armor get boosted to +3 and gain full abilities. weapons become duodimensional 3/day etc. '' * ''UtterDark Taint: Can command shadows as you see, gain shadow magic casting ability equal to crystal's level. * '''''Darkness Leaping: similar to Elocater dimension door spring attack, but using shadow-walk. also gains the Marshal maneuver " Black Lightning Flash". ** Black Lightning Flash: similer to Bladewind. '' it deals a melee attack to every designate-able target within a 80 ft radius and ignore covers. adds all special attacks and damage relevant to a normal melee attack. * 'Dwell in Darkness:' you are'' no longer subject to necromancy magic, or damage from cold or negative energy. Also gain the ability to create small demi-plane to house yourself that can only be accessed by shadows. '' '' * ''Aspect of Sköll: ''1/day you can become the Aspect of Sköll, . ** Huge, shadow Dire Wolf, with powers. and the feat ghost touch so you have a str score. Adventure Seed ... Disciple Maug CR 6 Maug Fighter 2, Blade Master 1 LN Large Construct (extraplanar) I'nit' +2; Senses ., Listen +7, Spot +7 Languages: '''Common, Dwarven, Terran '''AC 19, touch 10, flat-footed 19 , 27 is defensive fighting. hp 63 (6 HD) Immune critical hits, flanking, paralysis, poison, sleep, stunning Fort +0, Ref +2, Will +0 Speed 40 ft. (cannot run) Melee Great Oar +11 (2d12+5 ) or slam +11 (1d8+5) Base Atk +6; Grp +12 Atk Options Power Attack, Spring Attack, Whirlwind Attack, Special Actions Parting the Silk, Pulverize Abilities Str 20, Dex 15, Con --, Int 13, Wis 11, Cha 12 Feats Power Attack, Whirlwind attack, Spring attack, dodge, mobility Possessions Great Oar, 1000 copper SQ Parting the Silk: On a confirmed Critical, instead of rolling the damage you deal maximum damage instead. this can be used 1/day. Pulverize: '''3/day, a Maug can make a melee touch attack with no attack of opportunity against an object 18 negates and negate its hardness for 1d4 rds. This can affect a 1,000 cubic ft volume or a 10 ft cube. Can be combined with a sunder. Non magical items get no saving throw. '''Construct Traits. Grafts Rapid Repair 3 Spell Resistance 14\